metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3 secrets
Unlockables/Collectables Single Action Army (SAA) The SAA is the gun used by Major Ocelot during the course of Operation Snake Eater. Following Snake's capture by Volgin, Snake is given one by The Boss, and can continue to use it for the remainder of the game (though it is initially without ammo). During the final confrontation with Ocelot, if Snake selects the one on the right (the unloaded one), Ocelot will let him keep it, and Snake will start the next playthrough with it in his inventory. The EZ Gun This is the gun granted on Very Easy mode. It is a silenced, tranquillizing gun with infinite ammo, laser sight, causes slower stamina drain on Snake, and freezes the camo index at 80%. It has to be reloaded after every shot, but it's a quick reload. To get it outside Very Easy, finish the game having obtained 1 of every comestible. Meaning, all animals(alive or dead, including the tsuchinoko and three sons' snakes), all insects, all mushrooms, and all man-made foods (noodles, calorie mate, ration). This is the qualification for the Markhor rank as well. The animals do not have to be in the inventory when the game is completed, they just have to have been in your inventory at one point. You can also obtain the EZ Gun by putting your PSP with Metal Gear Ac!d in the USB of your PS2 and choosing "MGS3 link" at the main menu of the PSP Game and "MGA Link" on MGS3's options screen. The Patriot This is the gun used by The Boss. It is very powerful, has unlimited ammo and there is no need to ever reload. It can be unlocked by completing the game once. Infinity Face Paint Although this face paint is next to useless for actual camouflage, it gives Snake the power of infinite ammo for every weapon (in a similar way to the Bandana). In order to unlock it, the game must be finished with a Tsuchinoko in Snake's inventory (See Snakes) Peep Show Viewing all the cutscenes in-game will unlock Peep Show, which includes scenes designed to focus on EVA and Raikov's "sexiness." Alternatively, viewing the cutscenes where Naked Snake and EVA are inside the cave with the Secret Theater will also unlock the Peep Show. Stealth Camouflage The Stealth camo is a futuristic gadget that utilizes optical refraction to render the user invisible to the naked eye. It can be unlocked by either completing the game with no alert, or by shooting all 64 Kerotans. Mosin Nagant The Mosin Nagant is the sniper rifle used by The End. Unlike the SVD, it carried tranquillizer rounds, and can be very useful on a no-kill playthrough. To collect it, defeat The End without using non-lethal methods (unlike the other bosses, you don't get his camouflage via this method (see below)). It also does not persist between playthroughs. Camouflage Easter Eggs Characters Sokolov When in Rassvet during the Virtuous Mission, if the player shoots bullets through the windows or the trapdoor (reached by crawling underneath) in the house Sokolov is being kept in, he'll cry out, "Stop!" If a grenade is thrown through the window, Sokolov will be killed, causing a Time Paradox. Throwing a snake into the room causes Sokolov to say, "Get off me!" If the player tries to enter Sokolov's room wearing the Raikov mask, Major Zero will call them and demand they take it off, just because Sokolov "won't like it." Ocelot Killing Ocelot after Naked Snake knocks him unconscious at the beginning of the game results in a Time Paradox. When fighting him at Bolshaya Past, if the player dangles off the cliff, the Ocelot Unit will laugh at Snake. If the player shoots at a beehive while fighting him, he will spin his revolvers to kill them, leaving him open for shots for a few seconds. The player can have a duel with Ocelot by walking up to the edge of the cliff. Upon seeing the player do this, Ocelot will do the same and request a duel. If the player plays with their SAA, Ocelot will notice this and juggle his. The player can also shoot Ocelot's hat off. Wearing the Crocodile Cap during the fight will result in the Ocelot Unit laughing at Snake. When the player is at Rassvet at the start, after the cutscene with Ocelot, when he is on the floor and knocked out. If the player stabs his leg with the knife, later on there will be a bandage there too. When you use any type of grenade against Ocelot at Bolshaya Past, he will call Snake a coward and says to fight like a man. The Fear The Fear can be tricked into eating rotten and poisonous food. The End When the cutscene at Ponizovje finishes, the player will have a short amount of time to shoot him. However, doing this means that he will be replaced by the Ocelot Unit during the fight at Sokrovenno. To kill him properly, acquire the SVD sniper rifle from the dock to the left before going into the main warehouse. When The End explodes, be sure to move quickly or the player will be hit by the flying wheel of the wheelchair. When the player is fighting The End at Sokrovenno, save the game and play it again in a week or set the PlayStation 2's clock forward a week. When the player starts playing, a cutscene will begin with Snake sneaking up on The End, only to find him dead from having to wait so long. Or if the player set it forward 3 or 4 days, there will be a cutscene of The End sneaking up on them. That is why when the player saves once, they will begin the battle with The End, Para-Medic says she has a bad feeling and warns them to come back soon. To easily find The End's location, use the Konami Code. Open up the map and press the following buttons on the d-pad: ↑, ↑, ↓, ↓, ←, →, ←, →, , and . The End's location will then be revealed on the map. If the player exits the map or leave the screen, they will have to input it again, however this code only works on normal difficulty setting or below. Granin Before entering Granin's room, the player can shoot objects in his room, resulting in him yelling, "Quiet!" After speaking with him, if the player stays outside his room, he will talk about random things. Knocking on his door will also irritate him. Volgin When Colonel Volgin is about to torture Snake, depending on how many serious injuries Snake has suffered, the player will get a certain response. For many serious injuries, Volgin will say, "You're a tough one my friend, a lesser man would be dead by now." For a moderate amount of serious injuries, Volgin will say, "Hmm... you've certainly seen your share of battles. Consider yourself lucky. I am about to show you what hell is really like." And for very few serious injuries, Volgin will say, "What a beautiful body you have, like a newborn baby. But not for long..." If the player holds L2 during the torture sequence, Snake will not be hurt at all. When Snake fights Volgin, if the player wears the Raikov mask, he will slowly walk up to Snake, questioning him if he is really Raikov. This leaves him open for some easy headshots. The player can also throw a Russian Glowcap on the floor, which will absorb the electrical shocks of Volgin. If the player has captured a Tree Frog, they can set it free near Volgin, resulting in him attacking it. The player may also throw a chaff grenade, as it disrupts his electric currents. The player can use the fake death pill once in this battle to fool him and he will turn his back, and they can shoot him in the head, but act quickly as he will turn around and notice the player is still alive. Guards Blowing up certain buildings in an area using TNT affects the guards in that area. To make the sentries hungry, demolish the buildings that contain food. Sentries will then start complaining about how hungry they are, making them easier to find. They can also be distracted with food that the player throws out. The player can even throw out poisoned food to kill them when they eat it. Hungry soldiers can also be knocked out faster when taken down. The player can also demolish the buildings that contain ammo. The effect that this has is that guards will have a very limited supply of ammo. First they will use their rifle, with a two magazine reload maximum. Last, they will use their pistols with a seemingly infinite clip. Tranquilizing a poisonous snake or scorpion (etc) traps it in a cage. The player can then add it to their selection of weapons. While it's selected, throw it at a guard, they will sometimes be bitten and die. Cutscenes Transmitter Leave the transmitter in Snake's back when the player leaves the cell. When the player arrives at the cave where they meet EVA, it will trigger a hilarious cutscene where EVA takes the transmitter out for them. Note that leaving the transmitter in will allow Ocelot Unit troops to ambush the player on-route to the waterfall cave. Last view of Ocelot During the award ceremony with the President, if the player press R1 and look at the window they will see Ocelot looking in. C3 Countdown Clock During the cutscene after the player plants the C3, press R1 at the right time to see The Sorrow holding a countdown clock, showing how long until the C3 explodes. The Boss and The Sorrow After the player delivers the final blow to The Boss, press R1 when the horse neighs, and they shall see The Boss and The Sorrow as ghostly apparitions watching Snake, smiling at him, as they disappear into the air. Opening Sequence During the song in the opening sequence, press R1 to provide some backup vocals. Press R3 and the language in which the credits appear will change. Move the right analog stick and you will change the course in which the credits will move. Move the left analog stick and various types of figures will appear, press the L3 button and those figures will change. Final Scene of the game When Snake salutes The Boss, the player can press R1 and look around. Category:The Fear See Also * Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations * The Cardboard Box * Time Paradox * Secret Theater category:Game secrets category:Metal Gear Solid 3